Timeline/1951
January *'January 1st:' Benjamin Warner is released to the United States Army for clandestine observation by SRPA. *'January 7th:' Joseph Capelli is reclaimed by SRPA.Intel 3, Dossier *'January 11th:' Capelli is recruited to the Sentinel Program at SRPA Station 003.Intel 3, Dossier *'January 12th:' Capelli is assigned to Sentinel Team Kilo under the leadership of Senior Officer Lt. Stuart Brown.Intel 3, Dossier *Lt. Stephen Cartwright's British Commando unit finds piles of charred bodies. Furthermore, they discover groups of savage humans seemingly aligned with the Chimera. These foreign fighters ritualistically mutilate both themselves and their victims. They leave slashed-hand markings behind, and were recognized as the Cloven. *'January 27th:' Cartwright's squad encounters more and more Cloven each day, as noted in his journal. *'January 29th:' Cartwright notes that attempts at communicating with the Cloven result in violence, and that their motives are unclear, as they appear to regard both humans and Chimera as enemies. *'January 29th:' Capelli is suspended for two weeks for assaulting Lt. Brown during a training exercise.Intel 3, Dossier *'January 31st:' The Cloven scavenge the bodies of some British troops after a battle. Cartwright wonders how even the Cloven can resort to such savagery. February *'February 1st:' Staffers at Project Abraham are vacating the base in Alaska.PA51184382 *'February 6th:' A Lt. Cpl. Canning was captured and imprisoned in a conversion center in Grimsby, England. He noticed that the facility is running on a skeleton crew, and that the Chimera doesn't have enough "fresh bodies to warrant full-ties operation". Canning later escaped from his cell and tries to find a way to escape the facility.Captured *'February 12th:' Joseph Capelli returns to Kilo Team.Intel 3, Dossier *'February 13th:' A sole, wounded pilot of a VTOL noticed the sudden early migration of seabirds due to a sudden change in weather (caused by the Chimera).Weather *'February 13th:' Kilo Team initiated Operation Bellerophon.Intel 3, Dossier March *'March 3rd:' Project Abraham meets minimum health and safety standards required for final evacuation. *'March 8th:' A group of British soldiers that were ordered to hunt a group of Cloven found them dead and hanging from a birch tree with their tongues cut out. The soldiers examined the bodies and discovered in their mouths a picture of their presumed leader.Stranger *'March 9th:' Joseph Capelli was found by Sentinel Bravo Team as the sole survivor of Operation Bellerophon in a conversion center in Warsaw, Poland for six weeks. How he survived is omitted from the official record and his accounts is unverified.Intel 3, Dossier *'March 10th:' Before staffers had the opportunity to destroy all medical records in an incinerator as planned, Project Abraham came under heavy fire from the north by the Chimera. U.S. military personnel retreat to the safety of remaining HOV's (high-occupancy vehicles), which continue away from base with all survivors in tow. *'March 11th:' The Project Abraham facility is declared abandoned despite the existence of classified materials on site. *'March 15th:' Sgt. Drake and an unnamed British soldier were separated from their squad after being ambushed by the Chimera while hunting a group of Cloven. They later found the remains of their squad.Surrounded *'March 17th:' Sgt. Drake and the British soldier are being followed by a group of Cloven.Surrounded *'March 18th:' Only the British Soldier remains after Sgt. Drake disappeared while gathering water. The fate of the soldier is currently unknown, but presumably killed by the Cloven.Surrounded May *'May 15th:' Manchester, England; British Royal Marine James Grayson was force to kill his brother Johnny, who succumbed to the Chimeran virus, in a conversion center. The event drove Grayson into deserting his unit and went on a vendetta to eliminate every conversion center he can find to avenge his brother. June *The US fleet reaches the British coast, and deploys aerial surveillance craft to scout the area; no signs of human or animal life are detected. July *After unsuccessfully trying to contact British forces, the US navy launches Operation: Deliverance. U/AV-17 Hawk aircraft deliver the 3rd Ranger Regiment to York, England in order to secure a landing site. The flight is decimated by Chimeran anti-aircraft fire. *'July 7th:' British soldiers followed several Cloven from Lancaster and observe them engaging against the Chimera, despite the Cloven being usually avoiding conflict with the Chimera at all costs.York Set Up *'July 8th:' Eleven SRPA employees died from severe head trauma by Jordan Adam Shepherd's new-found psychokinetic powers. Shepherd is overpowered and sedated by a SRPA panic team.Intel 16, Dossier *'July 10th:' Shepherd is transferred to SRPA Station Igloo in Iceland for Project Daedalus.Intel 16, Dossier *'July 11th:' The Cloven that have come from Lancaster have lured Chimeran forces to York to set up a conflict between the Americans and the Chimera.York Set Up *'July 11th:' The events of Resistance: Fall of Man begins. Sgt. Nathan Hale and the 1st Ranger Regiment are flown into York. Hale's squad is ambushed by Chimeran Crawlers and infected, although miraculously, Hale regains consciousness and, with the help of a US medic, is able to regroup with the rest of the regiment at an abandoned bus depot. They manage to secure a landing zone at the depot, but the Chimera launch Spire missiles, infecting all the surviving troops. Carriers bring them to a Chimeran conversion center in Grimsby, England. *'July 12th:' British Operation: Shear is successful and a nexus in the Chimeran tunnels is defended. Little do the British Army know that they have just stopped the Chimera from excavating another Chimeran tower. *'July 13th:' Executive Director Lyle K. Parsons of SRPA ordered the reclamation of all surviving test subjects of Project Abraham to be analyze should the threat of further transformation, similar to the case of Jordan Shepherd, is contained. After reports of Sgt. Hale being alive and active in England, Parsons order the capture of Hale as a top priority.Intel 2, Memorandum *'July 14th:' The events of Resistance: Fall of Man ends. The Battle of London is a major victory for human resistance. The main Chimeran tower is destroyed, creating a unstable chain reaction propagates along the Chimera conduit network, destroying the towers in Britain along with the Angels causing the deaths of Chimeras en mass, liberating Britain from the Chimera. Nathan Hale is later apprehended by a SRPA Black Ops team led by Major Richard Blake. *'July 15th:' SRPA Station Igloo becomes under attack by the Chimera. In the ensuing battle, Jordan Shepherd, now codenamed as Daedalus, escaped. *'July 17th:' Nathan Hale is recruited into the Sentinel Program.Intel 4, Dossier *'July 23rd:' Quebec City, Canada came under attacked by a series of Spire missiles. Millions are informed to be killed from the initial bombardments while others in the hundred of thousands were infected by Crawlers. Following this, many comatose bodies overrun local hospitals as the Canadian government is completely unsure how to proceed.SRPA file PA51184383 *'July 28th:' Chimeran forces are seen gathered at scalar reactor nodes, grouped around each tower. Reconnaissance proves that the nodes provide resupply points for the Hybrids, and that they are connected to the towers' energy grids. August *'August 1st:' Sgt. Hale is assigned to Sentinel Team Echo under the command of Lt. Hank Leavitt.Intel 4, Dossier *'August 2nd:' US platoons are ordered to recover data from a recon base, and come under attack from the Cloven. However, an unspecified hostile faction then enters the fray, and attacks both humans and Cloven alike. An hour later, an Allied response finds only the dead bodies of US soldiers and Cloven raiders. The base itself is unmarked except for the command center which is blackened by thermite grenades. No data is found. *'August 7th:' The Cloven routinely ransack Chimeran scalar reactor nodes, and the lack of a response from the Chimera would seem to suggest a relationship between the two factions. UK Intelligence believes that the Cloven are stockpiling weapons to use against Allied forces. *'August 12th:' Benjamin Warner is reclaimed by SRPA Tactical Ops.Intel 8, Dossier *'August 12th:' President Noah Grace refuses to allow any Canadian refugees from the afflicted areas in Canada that fell to the Chimera into the United States, reasoning on supposed pandemic problems. He, however, promised whatever aid the U.S. can provide for Canada in the form of food rations and medical supplies.PA51184387 *'August 13th:' Warner is recruited into the Sentinel Program. *'August 14th:' New York is hit by Spire attacks, becoming America's first gray territory.SRPA file PA51184390:"Due to the terrifying attacks on American soil beginning August 14th..." *'August 17th:' Warner is cited for making an attempted contact with his family. *'August 20th:' Maine, parts of New Hampshire, Vermont and New York are hit by Spire attacks. President Grace declares the country's first Gray Zone and orders the territory sealed off.PA51184388 *'August 29th:' The events of Resistance: Retribution begins. James Grayson is imprison for his desertion, despite being seen by many as a hero, and is sentence to death by firing squad. His sentence is avoided as the Maquis offered to recruit Grayson due to his knowledge on Chimeran conversion centers, in their resistance against the Chimera on the European continent. *'August 30th:' British troops encounter Cloven encampments, but heavy fire forces them to withdraw. After action reports describe Chimeran weapons more devastating than anything seen before; it is currently unknown whether the Cloven are in possession of advanced Chimeran weaponry, or if they've simply modified existing designs. *'August 30th:' Operation Overstrike is initiated. The First Squadron of British and Maquis forces assault Rotterdam, Holland from the air but unexpectedly encounters Chimeran anti-aircraft gun towers that were hastily constructed, and devastated the First Squadron. The operation nearly becomes a disaster, but with the efforts of the surviving remnants of Maquis and British commando forces, they were able to destroy the gun towers and allowing the Second Squadron to reinforce and retake Rotterdam. September *'September 1st:' James Grayson accompanied Raine Bouchard and Colonel Roland Mallery to infiltrate and investigate a conversion facility in Bonn, Germany. The Bonn facility was soon destroyed by Grayson, who was reprimanded by Raine and Mallery. *'September 2nd:' Grayson, Major Cartwright and his forces destroyed the Chimeran Earth Movers that threatens the Luxembourg fortress. *'September 3rd:' Maquis and the British Royal Marines in the Luxembourg fortress hold off Chimeran invading forces to allow the remaining refugees from the fortress to escape to the Maquis safe zone in Reims, France. *'September 3rd:' In response to the Spire attacks on the New England territory, President Grace approved the construction of the Liberty Defense Perimeter. *'September 6th:' The events of Resistance: Retribution ends. James Grayson infected the "heart" of the Chrysalis Lair in Paris, France with Dr. Claude Bouchard's serum allowing the slowing death of the Carriers in Europe, and grounding Chimeran conversion centers to a halt. Major Cartwright's task force successfully destroyed the Paris hub Tower; and just as similar to the destruction of the London Tower, Chimera forces throughout Western Europe became disorganized, confused, and began to die. However Chimeran forces are still active in Spain, the Balkans, and Russia, constructing vast fleets of airships with their targets and destinations unknown at that time. *'September 18th:' Benjamin Warner is cited for a second attempt in making contact with his family. October *'October 14th:' President Grace calls for the immediate evacuation of Chicago. The evacuation came too late as the city became under a wave of Spire attacks, infecting many of Chicago's population.Operation Mission Briefing (Chicago) The Spire attack claims Chicago and surrounding areas. Government troops seal off a 50 mile radius around the city. Millions are abandoned to the Chimera as the nation's second Gray Zone is declared. *A prototype of the V7 Splicer was "experimented" by SRPA engineers at Ft. McCabe which heavily destroyed an army jeep. The participants were refrained from a court-martial, and were put to work on a military application for the Splicer. November *'November 1st:' Joseph Capelli is assigned to Bravo Team and participate in Operation Icarus. Capelli's actions in this operation resulted in heavy casualties and the loss of SRPA Substation Kappa.Intel 3, Dossier *'November 1th:' The very first Liberty Defense Tower went active in Columbus, Ohio.Columbus Welcomes Liberty Defense Tower! *'November 16th:' President Grace consults his cabinet on Project Omega, which concerns on a possible exclusive truce between the US and the Chimera. Only Secretary of War Henry Walker and Vice President Harvey McCullen were against the proposal, in spite of the favorable majority of Grace's cabinet to approve of Project Omega.Resistance: The Gathering Storm *'November 19th:' Harley Purvis flies Lt. Nathan Hale to Chimera-occupied South Dakota in an area few miles from his old ranch in order for Hale to discover the fate of his family, the Farley's. *'November 19th:' President Grace finalized and accepted the goal of Project Omega. In total disgust, Henry Walker and along with his wife, Myra, discretely left Washington, D.C. with the intention of revealing the public of Project Omega through the resistance group Freedom First. *'November 21st:' Hale finally reaches his foster family's ranch to find a message from his foster sister, Susan Farley, revealing that their parents were killed and buried in their yard, and was planning to head for a protection camp. As he visits the grave, Hale discovered two armed teenagers, Mark and his sister Tina, who had survived on their own for weeks. They stay in the barn that night and were attacked by a patrol of Steelheads and Grims. Hale and the teenagers fought and escape on a truck to where Purvis and his VTOL are waiting for them. Hale later reluctantly brought the teenagers to a protection camp to live in. *'November 23rd:' Major Blake called Hale to his office and threatened a court martial over the disobedience of orders and the losses of equipment in the Farley's ranch but did not see the point in it. Blake docked the lost equipment and the used VTOL fuel from his pay. Harley Purvis was also held responsible for aiding Hale. *'November 23rd:' 30 Sentinels, including Nathan Hale, arrive in Denver, Colorado for inhibitor treatment. Hale meets Cassandra Aklin again. *'November 25th:' The Chimera overrun a Protection Camp just outside the Liberty Defense Perimeter in Montana.Resistance: The Gathering Storm *'November 27th:' Washington, D.C. came under a Spire attack, shortly after President Grace makes a public news conference in front of the refurbished Lincoln Memorial. The threat is quickly contained by the military. The attack on Washington forces the American government to be relocated to Denver, Colorado that is within the Liberty Defense Perimeter.Resistance: The Gathering Storm *'November 28th:' Operation Iron Fist, Lt. Nathan Hale and Echo Team successfully procured several nuclear fuel rods from a Chimeran base near the town of Hot Springs, South Dakota. *'November 29th:' Henry and Myra Walker were intercepted and captured by the Chimera while on their destination to Freedom First in Chicago. The couple were brought to the Hasbro Mining pit near Madison, Wisconsin. December *SRPA adopted the M5A2 Folsom Carbine as the standard-issue weapon for the Sentinel program. *'December 3rd:' Echo Team is sent into Chicago into capturing the Walker's; however, they learned from Freedom First that the Walker's had never arrived in the city. *'December 7th:' Daedalus is captured by American forces and is imprisoned near Sheridan, Wyoming.Resistance: The Gathering Storm *'December 10th:' Nathan Hale is sent to infiltrate a Freedom First base near Custer, Montana to learn the whereabouts of the Walker's. He is soon outed by his foster sister Susan Farley. After being subsequently released, both Hale and Susan reconciled in which the latter expressed her refusal to come with Hale. *'December 11th:' The prisoners at the Hasbro Mining pit are secretly building several escape tunnels. The sulfide mine was served as a make-shift Conversion Center for the prisoners. Among the victims was Myra Walker. *'December 13th:' Specter Team Lieutenant David LaSalle took photographs of a Chimeran shipyard in the area formerly known as Gerolstein, Germany.Intel 1 *'December 15th:' A SRPA recon unit, who are working with the Maquis, has discovered evidence of a Chimeran shipyard 103 kilometers south of Bonn, Germany. This shipyard is known by the Maquis as the Chimera Construction Zone.Intel 1 Gen. Archibald Solomon recommend elevating the alert level on the Liberty Defense Perimeter and notifying the Department of War of a probable homeland assault within the next two years. *'December 15th:' President Grace initiated his Victory Tour in the wake of the news of Daedalus's capture. He began his Victory Tour in Denver. During a rally in front of the Colorado State Capitol, Freedom First rebels, Anthony Puzo and Susan Farley, attempted to assassinate the President via sniper fire from the Ridley Hotel. However, Lt. Nathan Hale saw the snipers and Secret Service agent Mack Stoly pushed Grace out of the way of the bullet, only for it to non-fatally hit the Governor of Colorado, who was standing behind the president. One of the rebels, Anthony Puzo is killed by return fire whilst Susan Farley is captured and imprisoned for life on the charges of murder. *'December 17th:' The northern border of the Liberty Defense Perimeter becomes operational. Defense columns stretch from Ohio to southern Idaho. *'December 20th:' The prisoners at the Hasbro Mining pit began their escape through the escape tunnels. Only several prisoners made out of the mining pit before Chimeran guards discovered and foiled the escape attempt.. *'December 21st:' Harley Burl, a escaped prisoner from the Hasbro Mining pit, made contact with SRPA and divulged on the location of Henry Walker. SRPA dispatched six VTOLs and Sentinel Strike Force Zebra in rescuing the 282 remaining prisoners in the Hasbro Mining pit. Some Sentinels, led by Lt. Hale, also stormed a Conversion Center nearby and find a dead Henry Walker and his recording on Project Omega.Resistance: The Gathering Storm *'December 24th:' In Sheridan, Wyoming, President Noah Grace attempted to negotiate with Daedalus of settling a truce between the United States and the Chimera of withdrawing Chimeran forces from the United States and allowing the Chimera to conquer the rest of the world. Nathan Hale immediately kills Grace for treason, and Daedalus escapes from his confines to the safety of a Chimeran warship allowed into Sheridan's airspace as part of the negotiations. Before retreating back to Chimeran territory, Daedalus has the warship destroy Sheridan in retaliation for his imprisonment.Resistance: The Gathering Storm *'December 25th:' Noah Grace's death is covered-up by the U.S. government, and his cause of death is blamed on a suspicious and sudden illness. Grace is succeeded by Vice President Harvey McCullen.33rd PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES NOAH GRACE DEAD Sources External links *[http://www.resistancefallofman.com/ Resistance: Fall of Man website] Category:Timeline